1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode display and a mask unit, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including a plurality of organic emission layers emitting different colored light and a mask unit used when the organic emission layer is deposited.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying an image, and recently, an organic light emitting diode display has received attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, it is possible to reduce a thickness and a weight thereof. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes an anode, a pixel defining layer including an opening defining an area and a shape of a pixel by opening the anode, an organic emission layer positioned on the anode corresponding to the opening, and a cathode positioned on the organic emission layer.
Here, the pixel means a minimum unit displaying an image, and is a portion where the organic emission layer substantially emits light.
An organic emission layer configuring a pixel of an organic light emitting diode display in the related art is deposited by using a mask such as a fine metal mask (FMM).
Recently, an organic light emitting diode display implementing high resolution in a limited display area has been developed.
However, in the high resolution organic light emitting diode display, since a size of a pixel is very small and thus a size of a pattern formed at the mask is very small according to the opening of the pixel defining layer, it is difficult to form a pattern at the mask, and as a result, manufacturing yield of the mask deteriorates.
Further, in the high resolution organic light emitting diode display, a distance between adjacent pixels becomes decreased, and as a result, when the organic emission layer is deposited on an opening through a pattern of the mask, an edge of the deposited organic emission layer intrudes into the other opening and two or more organic emission layers are deposited in the other opening, and thus there is a problem in that colors of light emitted by a pixel corresponding to the other opening are mixed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.